Birthday Wishes
by theglassalchemist
Summary: Ino finds that sometimes even best laid plans are doomed to fail and Itachi has trouble with giving the perfect gift. Dedicated to Aini
1. Chapter 1

A furrow formed between Ino's neatly plucked eyebrows as she reached out, fingers tweaking the bow that was wrapped around the large wicker basket. Perfect. And of course it HAD to be perfect, anything less would most definitely not do. She smiled as she withdrew her hand, eyes taking one final sweep of the sight before her. Even if she did say so herself it was rather magnificent, original too. A hot air balloon. Yes it's true some might say it wasn't the most suitable present for her boyfriend of a mere few weeks - and yes he was her boyfriend! Two dates was the cut off point and anyone who didn't realise that was a fool - but she just knew he was going to love it.

At the sound of approaching footsteps she whirled, skirt sashaying around her as she did so, her grin widened as clear blue eyes searched for that familiar figure. She would know him a mile off, it was something in the way he walked; a silent grace that still managed to show his strength and his understated clothes that clung to him in all the right places. And he was all hers, all day.

Or at least, that's what she had thought he would be.

Her sweet smile turned sour as he approached, a sound from somewhere just above her waist drawing her undivided attention away from that perfect face and chilsed features to one far more scrunched up and filled with annoyance. It was Sasuke. Just what was _he_ doing here? It was no secret that the pair were pretty much glued at the hip - the metaphor a little too fitting as she watched the young boy ball his fists in the hem of Itachi's shirt - but could she really not have this one day?!

"Ino-san, apologies for my tardiness. Someone was a little less than eager to leave the house today." The gentle set of Itachi's lips made her forget the infant still muttering under his breath, or it would have if it wasn't for the small kick she received of greeting to her shin.

_Well maybe you should have just left him there then_, maliciousness tainted her thoughts as the sharp pain radiated along her leg. However, she still forced a smile at the boy, hand reaching out to ruffle his fluffy duck-butt hair. "It's fine, kids, eh?" She forced the disappointment out of her voice, as her gaze once more returned to the elder's slightly sheepish smile. Ino knew Itachi could easily have cancelled when his brother started kicking up a fuss but he was here and that was better than nothing now, wasn't it?

Flitting to the side that wasn't currently occupied by a bratty pre-pubescent Ino waved them both forward, appreciating the surprise that flashed across those lash-lined obsidian orbs as he realised just what the sight before them actually meant. The blonde knew Itachi had had girls fawning over him ever since he started middle school and she very much doubted this attention had stopped now that he was officially taken - not that she checked any more, one too many run ins with [no-good hussys] other girls vying for his attention had taught her there were some things she was better off not knowing - and she wanted to make sure that her gift was unique. She had been planning for weeks, dropping hints - both subtle and not quite so subtle - about what it was he wanted, all to no avail. The boy was selfless. Usually this was a good thing, Ino had dated guys who were far too self-centred in the past and had learnt there was only room for one massive ego in her relationships, but right now it was nothing short of a pain in her well toned butt. Finally after ideas of CDs, clothes, even jewellery, had all been discarded Ino had realised it was experiences, people, that mattered to Itachi - though she hoped this wouldn't influence his own choices once _her_ birthday came around, there was that gorgeous pair of heels she had been eyeing up for a while, after all. After a little research, and some begging for a loan from her dad, she had finally found the perfect idea.

Pulling open the gate Ino ushered them inside, Sasuke a little more reluctantly, before joining them. "So," She turned to Itachi, eyeing him suspiciously for any signs that he might be lying. "What do you think?"

Detaching Sasuke from himself, who had been surprisingly quiet - wide eyes glancing around warily - he drew closer to her. A nervous chuckle accompanied his words and she had to hold herself back from reaching up and pinching his cheeks. Didn't he know how adorable he was when he did that? "Well, it's original I'll give you that, though shouldn't there be someone else here?" He shot a worried glance at the torch idling just above them, seemingly petrified they were about to take off any minute.

Now it was Ino's turn to laugh, he looked so... unprepared, such a rare state for him. "Don't be silly Itachi," She ran a hand along his arm, fingers intertwining with his own as they met. "I'm going to be maning the balloon, don't worry I've had lessons!" Well, one lesson but he didn't need to know that, besides she was a quick learner and the instructor had assured her she was ready.

Apparently her words did little to comfort him if the panicked look in his eyes was anything to go by. He quickly regained his composure though, that usual steady calm taking over once more. Ino was a little insulted, did he really think she would ever put him in any danger? But she let it go, now was not a good time to pick one of her petty arguments, ones he normally got out of with those cute little compliments of his. Without further explanation she hurried off to release the weights that ringed the basket, giving Itachi reassuring looks as she passed him. She knew what she was doing, all he had to do was sit back and enjoy the view.

* * *

Really, controlling the balloon wasn't that hard and it was a mere few minutes before they were at a steady height above their home town. Ino had never really seen the appeal of Konoha, it was friendly enough yes but it was a little lacking in excitement for her taste but even she had to admit the view from up here was simply beautiful. However, as she glanced to the familiar figure beside her she realised any landscape would pale in comparison to that face. A gentle sigh escaped her and Itachi turned, concern in dark eyes. Catching herself staring a light blush crept onto her face, she had to keep reminding herself it wasn't very appealing to have someone ogle you like that even if they were your girlfriend. "Are- are you enjoying yourself?" She quickly turned to attention back to him, hoping it would distract him from her obviousness.

"I am. It truly is breathtaking." There was a wistfulness in his voice that caused a pang of jealousy, he had never spoken about her like that, but she pushed it down._ Come on, Ino! Getting jealous over scenery? What next his pet cat?_

Turning away azure eyes instead sought out their stow away, catching him still huddled on the floor where he had been ever since they'd lifted off the ground. Crouching down she poked his forehead in that affectionate way she had seen Itachi do so many times, though it only earned her a harsh scowl causing her to quickly withdraw her hand. Nevertheless she pressed on in her efforts, her voice laced in a mothering tone as she spoke. "Come now Sasuke, don't you want to take a look?"

"I don't like heights." The blunt reply was all she got before he pressed his head against knobbly knees, pulling his legs in closer to himself.

She stared at him blankly, well why had he gotten on the damn thing in the first place then? Yet she already knew the answer, Itachi was here and wherever his brother went Sasuke would follow.

Gently she extended a hand once more. "It's okay, trust me it'll be worth it."

Head peeking up he glared at the offer of her hand for a moment before apparently deciding to take it. His small clammy fingers wrapped around her palm in a way she knew was much less appealing than the one she wanted to hold but she grasped it firmly anyway. "That's it, now look over here." Her words of encouragement seemed to be working for the moment as the child warily got to his feet, gaze following where she was pointing to the large mountain that framed one side of their town off in the distance. He stared at it for a moment and Ino held in her celebratory cheer,_ look Itachi! I'm good with your brother too!_

As he looked back to her she grinned widely, waiting for his praise of her amazing present but her smile faltered as her eyes met his face, a face now turning an unsettling shade of green.

"Don't-!" She cried but all to late as the boy proceed to throw up down her favourite skirt, her toes curling as the horrible mess dripped onto her feet. Wiping his mouth he looked up at her with the nerve to not even look apologetic.

"You know, I really do feel a lot better. Thanks Ino."

She swore she would have throttled him right then and there... but it was probably best to save that for hers and Itachi's fifth date, at least.

* * *

The landing of the balloon against the open field was a lot more violent than the take off, as was the look on the young blonde's face. She had stubbornly avoided both of the boys for the remainder of the trip, Sasuke out of [violent rage] annoyance and Itachi out of sheer embarrassment. The day had been a disaster. How did her romantic date plans turn into babysitting and a lap full of sick? She grimaced as she secured the balloon in place, hoping to keep herself busy while her possibly ex-boyfriend made his hurried escape. But no, of course like the gentleman he was Itachi waited for her.

_Do you have to be so polite?!_

Reluctantly she met the eyes she could feel pinned on her, preparing herself for the pity in them.

"Ino..." He started but before he could finished she picked up the small picnic box, one that had thankfully been saved from Sasuke's breakfast's reappearance, and pressed it into Itachi's hands.

"Here, I made this for you! Onigiri and dango, your favourite!" The smile she received in return was small and the dread growing in the pit off her stomach doubled.

Stepping closer to her his nose wrinkled at what she was horrified to realise was the smell. Ino could feel a little part of her dignity die inside and she thanked the stars Itachi was not the sort to spread this story around but she suspected Sasuke would not be so kind.

"Today was..." He continued and Ino opened her mouth to interject but the small motion of her hand told her she should probably stay quiet. "Today was the best birthday I've ever had."

Her mouth gaped open in what she could only hope was a reasonably attractive way. What were his other birthdays like?! Did they sit him in his room with extra homework or play pin the tail on the birthday boy? How could anything be worse than this? Not that she had time to ask any of these questions as before she knew it Itachi's face was heart stoppingly close to her own.

"Thank you Ino."

The kiss he pressed on her forehead was light and it was brief but it sent shivers down her spine. Staring, still open mouthed, she watched him smile and wave before finally giving into his brother's requests and letting himself be pulled away.

_Thank you Ino._

He had thanked her! Once he was safely out of sight the girl jumped for joy, not even caring about the current state of her clothes.

Now she just had to think how to top that for their next date, though she should probably go home and change first...


	2. Chapter 2

Ino's birthday had been a busy one. She had always been popular with her classmates and one reward for this status she maintained with a constant smile and the lend of an ear was a barrage of presents and invitations on this day every year. In truth Ino had always loved the attention, she spent a large portion of her time trying to show others how they were special but even she had to admit it was nice that for once it was her who got to feel that way.

However, this year things were slightly different. This year there was only one person she wanted attention from and that was the one person who couldn't give it. Not today anyway.

Itachi Uchiha. She had loved him ever since she had set eyes upon him and this love had only grown with each precious second they got to spend together but Ino had always known he could never be hers. Even as a child he had always know what he wanted to do and the path he would have to take to get there - but Ino couldn't help wishing that path wouldn't take him away from her 9 months of the year for seven years.

Her feet dragged along the pavement as she made her way home from school that day, having denied requests of her company at the movies or at dinner with promises of tomorrow. She kicked at loose pebbles and cursed that stupid ivy league school and it's top grade medical programme and the thousands of miles between it and her home. Maybe if she begged her dad would trade in the clothes and make-up he had bought her for a set of plane tickets, half term was coming up after all...

Pushing open the door the familiar smell of flowers hit her and she was glad that for once she hadn't had to arrange her own bouquets because people had finally realised how unoriginal a gift that was.

"Dad, I'm home!" She called as she passed through the florist that fronted their small home, assuming he was out the back somewhere, before hurrying up the stairs trying to push down the hope that was building within her. Flinging open her bedroom door her eyes gave the room a once over before setting upon the small parcel in the middle of her bed, a gasp leaving her lips as she flung herself at it - he hadn't forgotten!

Ino barely registered the fine print of her name on the label confirming it's sender before ripping off the outer layer. The excitement she felt was so much higher than for any of the other gifts she had been given that day despite Itachi's stubborn admittance that he never had any clue what to get her with or without her assurances it was the thought that counted, and it was! After his consistant questioning she had finally told him to just find something pretty, maybe even something he would like - at least then she would get clue about what to get him for Christmas if nothing else.

Her curiosity peaked as she gently held the small box in her hand, heart skipping a beat as she noted her it was her favourite shade of purple. Tentatively she opened the small package, her fingers picking gently at the indigo shaded tissue paper covering the surprisingly weighty object. Confusion painted her features as she prised away the final layer, reflected light hitting her face as she stared down at her present.

It was a mirror.

Well, she had never pegged Itachi for the vain type. When she had told him to get something he would have wanted she had expected something elegant, understated. Maybe even a favourite book, not her first choice but it would have at least given her a little insight into her ever mysterious man. What she had not expected was this. It was pretty, she would admit that. The frame was woven strands of dark metal creating a pattern of leaves and branches that framed the small circle of glass. She traced the design with her forefinger wondering if it was perhaps this that had drawn him to the piece, it wasn't anything particularly special though. As she moved her hand a slip of paper fell to the floor, the neat spaced writing covering it giving away it's origin.

Setting the gift aside a frown graced her brow as she leant to pick it up. Perhaps this would give away just what he'd been thinking when he had picked up the strange present.

**I'm sorry, Ino. I searched long and hard but there was nothing I could find to give you for this day.**

**If you look into this you will find the closest I can give.**

What was this? Some sort of riddle? Her frown deepened, he was hard enough to figure out when he was being straight with her, how was she expected to understand him when he was talking like this. She did, however, follow the instructions - the small note discarded in her lap. Perhaps the mirror was engraved, she had seen a few like that before, but as she eagerly scoured the smooth surface with her eyes she came up with... nothing. It was blank. All she could see was her own reflection staring back at-

She almost dropped the mirror as the shock hit her. There was nothing, nothing in it but her own face one that was not stained a deep crimson - eyes glimmering as tears welled across large azure orbs. It was her. That was what she found looking into the mirror.

Surely that couldn't be right, could it? Her eyes frantically darted to the now blurred image but yes, she was sure there was nothing else. Clutching the mirror to her chest she blinked away the tears that had formed at the corners of her eyes. How stupid to be crying when she was the happiest she had ever been.

_Oh Itachi, you really must find something else to want before your own birthday comes around. How could I possibly give you something that has long been yours already?_


End file.
